My Devil Man
by Hikikomori
Summary: It is not every day that you encounter someone like him, my demonic man. With a touch of sincere fondness and animalistic sexual undertones, I will tell you a little about the man that I love.


This is just a little something that I came up with on a train ride home (and that I'm uploading here _to let you guys know that I'm still alive _haha)!

Often when I 'simply write', it's with Bakura as a role model and it has been like that since the first time I seriously started taking up writing and publishing my stories online.  
I've named this short story "**_My Devil Man_**" and it contains my weaknesses for love, sex (in this case bestiality) and horrifyingly beautiful males.  
It's pretty much up to the reader if he or she identifies as the role of the narrator but I prefer to see most of it from Ryou's point of view.

(As always, constructive criticism is very much appreciated!)

* * *

He wasn't what everyone saw him as. Yes, he was in fact more than that. A lot of individuals here figured he was a monster that lacked a caring heart. But I knew better. I did! Because on that faithful night (if one were so inclined) I discovered the meaning of true love. Or at least never dying passion.

He has the body of a human man but with added animalistic features.  
Short, slightly curved spiraled horns, a long slim and hairless tail (reminds you of the old portraits of the Devil), black-rimmed eyes (well, pupils), a snake-slit tongue, bat-like wings and wicked sharp fangs. He's quite pleasing to the eye, once you get over the initial demonesque appearance and alarmingly powerful posture. His over all attitude and personality is always to be reckoned with as that of something threatening. But oh, so very loving, once you've come to get to know him.

He has a habit of snarling and growling when annoyed but purrs like a lion when amused or comfortable. He has a tendency to really fixate his gaze on you when he's interested or fascinated. Lock eyes with him and be brave enough to hold it, you'll slowly start to fall in love.  
I mean it, the natural allure this guy holds aren't of this world and it's an exciting madness to allow yourself to get charmed by him.  
It's frightening how strongly you will begin to feel for him (once you've discarded the majority of your fears) but the ecstasy he'll grant you makes it all oh... wow... so, so worth it.

He pushes you down into whatever surface is available at the time, he hovers and leans, shoulderblades jutting out next to his folded wings... His mouth slightly ajar, the cleft tongue venturing out, drawing a wet trail on your skin. He nibbles softly with his canines, purrs in your ear, breath quickening.  
Ever seen a documentary on how sex-starved animals usually mate? Well, he's like that, my demonic man.

He purrs and purrs, growls slightly (somewhere between a delighted but annoyed gruff) and draws in your scent at the nape of your neck, every hair follicle in his skin reacts with shivers.  
... And mmh, if you could imagine the girth and length of a purebred stallion but the tip and shape like a mix between a Bottlenose Dolphin and a regular housecat, then, that's... that's how his rod looks like, proud in his display, flexing his abdominal muscles and adding a self-confident smile.  
I love him a lot when he's like this; how he exposes himself for my eyes only and that... that amused and infatuated eyebrow quirk he does when he's marveling over me giggling in rapture and trying in vain to hide my beet red face.

Oh, did I mention he has claws? Gets a little tricky if he's too aroused because he forgets to withdraw them and well, they're quite sharp, mind you.  
That's usually not a problem though, because already after that first kiss he has me quivering like crazy (I can barely stand up without support) and from every sexual orifice there's clear liquid leaking out, forming a wet patch on the sheets.  
It was extremely embarrassing at first, that I couldn't control how my body reacted to him... but I soon learned to just go with it, because he really (really!) seems to enjoy himself when I ... in lack of better words let myself go completely.

...Ah, enough of all this now, I might be getting a bit too exited and anyway... I'm sure you're not interested in how exactly we have sex.  
But I guess that some part of me wanted to show off a bit, present to you my ideal image of a somewhat primal lover.

Because, after all... There's nothing and no one like him and I must admit that I love him dearly, deeply and unconditionally.  
He's a true Devil in disguise and he has me under his spell and I... I wouldn't want to trade places with anyone.


End file.
